Endlich Urlaub!
by Knudscheldiese
Summary: Sharon Raydor gönnt sich endlich Urlaub und mag nur noch Relaxen. Aber so wie es der Zufall will, mit ein bisschen hilfe...kommt es anders wie geplant. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Sharon Raydor hat sich schon länger den Kopf zerbrochen, aber jetzt ist ihr klar geworden, dass sie schon zu lange kurz gekommen war. Daher hat sie nun beschlossen, den gegönnten Urlaub mal nicht bei ihrer Familie zuverbringen. Emily und Richard, haben bereits kurzsfristig den gemeinsamen Urlaub mit ihrer Mum abgesagt, da sie schon beruflich auf reisen sind. Und nur ihrer Kinder wegen, war es der Grund, des gemeinsamen zusammenkommens. Auch wenn Jack mitlerweile endlich mehr Kontakt zu seinen eigenen Kindern hat und auch mal zum Treffen der Familie kommt, sieht sie keinen Grund, den Urlaub mit Jack allein zuverbringen, wenn er überhaupt kommt. Man kann sich doch nicht auf ihn verlassen. Deshalb ist das ihre Chance mal die Seele baumeln zulassen und um sich auf ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zukümmern. Daher war sie bereits schon in einem Reisebüro. Natürlich ist es schwierig, eine Woche vor dem Urlaub, noch was interessantes zu finden. Daher bekam sie einige Prospekte mit, von Hotels, deren Zimmer noch nicht ausgebucht waren. Als sie von dem Reisbüro direkt zur Arbeit fährt, wird ihr klar, das sie Rusty ja noch nicht eingeplant hatte. Sollte sie ihn mitnehmen, wäre das nichts anderes wie bei ihren eigenen Kinder. Zumindest hätte sie nicht diese ruhe die sie so unbedingt will. Sie liebt Rusty, aber auch er kann schwierig werden und besonders nerven, von wegen Seele baumeln lassen. Nein, da musste sie sich was überlegen.

In ihrem Büro angekommen, wühlt sie direkt in ihrer Tasche herum, auf der suche nach den Prospekten. Denn viel Zeit hatte sie nicht. Es musste doch noch alles organisiert werden Und die Frau aus dem Reisebüro hat klar gemacht, dass die Zimmer schnell weg sein könnten. Daher lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stühl zurück und sah sich alles genau an. Ganz im Gedanken, klopfte es pllötzlich an der Tür. Wie ein Reflex packte sie die Prospekte unter einen Ordner.

„Herrein!"

„Guten Morgen Captain!" Es war Andy. Er sah etwas besorgt aus.

„Guten morgen Lieutenant!…Gibt es schon was neues von unserm neuen Fall?"

„Nein Captain, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich wollte Sie gerne etwas fragen. Ich hab da nämlich so ein kleines Problem."

Sharon schaute nur und hört ihm aufmerksam zu.

„Soviel ich weiss, haben Sie ab nächste Woche Urlaub und…naja…Was wäre wenn jemand von uns…?" Sharon war etwas nervös und Andy kommt meist immer so langsam zum Punkt.

„Was ist Andy…was soll einer von euch?"

Andy war es etwas unangenehm danach zufragen, aber er merkte wie angespannt sie ist.

„Ich hatte schon vor Ihnen Urlaub eingereicht und es ist auch schon alles gebucht."

Sharon verstand nicht worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ja und, jeder von uns hat einen Urlaub verdient." Andy schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein darum geht es nicht, es ist nur so, dass meiner auf Ihren fällt. So fehlen jetzt zwei von uns. Aber sagen Sie mir bitte nicht, dass jetzt einer von uns den Urlaub absagen muss,,,ich hatte mich so gefreut darauf."

Sharon sah ihn an und schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Ach, ich werde das schon regeln, Ich denke auch das Provenza sich innerlich freut uns beide mal vom Hals zuhaben und zudem kann er dann das Zäpter führen. Ich glaub die kommen auch mal ohne uns gut aus und keiner muss seinen Urlaub verschieben" Dabei sagt sie es mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.

„Das freut mich Captain, danke. Wir sehen uns!" Und ging freudestrahlend mit einem Salut aus dem Büro.

Gesagt, getan. Sharon hat nun alles geregelt und alle sind glücklich, Auch das kleine problemchen mit Rusty. Weil sie doch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, hat sie ihn gefragt ob er mit möchte. Doch Rusty fand die Idee nicht so gut. Auch da würde er ständig unters Sharons witische sein, wo man doch im Urlaub doch spass haben will und vielleicht etwas feiern. Frei und ungebunden eben. Bestimmt müsste er ständig da sein wo sie wäre. Wie am Strand liegen und bruzeln. Langweilig für nen Jungen Mann. Daher hat man beschlossen das Lieutenant Provenza auf ihn aufpasst. Sharon freut sich doch ein bisschen innerlich. Alles läuft wie geplant, endlich relaxen. Einfach mal das tuten wo sie Lust zu hätte, Sehenswürdigekeiten besuchen oder einfach faul am Stand oder Pool liegen. AHHH nichts gibt es schöneres, dachte sie insgeheim.

Auch Andy freute sich auf die Relaxenten Tage. Aber mit ein bisschen Wehmut, weil er das erstemal alleine Urlaub machte, Mit einem Freund wäre es doch viel schöner, oder mit einer Frau an seiner Seite die er liebte. Trotzdem, es wird bestimmt schön, dachte sich Andy.

Rusty sah zu Andy und ihm ist seine gute Laune aufgefallen.

„Hey Andy, worüber freuen sie sich denn so? Auch wenn es Ihre Laune nicht verrät?" negte Rusty ironisch.

„Ich verrat es dir…Sonne, Strand und Meer. Meinen Koffer hab ich auch schon gepackt. Ich bin reif für die Insel." Andy saß in seinem Drehstuhl und drehte sich einmal rum vor Freude. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und träumte bereits von seinem Urlaub.

„Wo geht's denn hin, wenn ich fragen darf.?" Eigendlich kotze es ihn an, wenn jemand so gut gelaunt war und wollte es nicht wissen, aber Sharon hat ihm gesagt, dass er immer freundlich und aufmerksam sein soll.

„Auf die Malediven, das Hotel dort ist der Hammer, 5 Sterne und direkt einen Zugang zum Meer. Kurumba Maldives heißt das Hotel , mit einer top Bewertungen." Andy strahlte.

„Ah Andy, so genau wollt ich es gar nicht wissen. Aber schön für Sie." und geht etwas genervt ins Büro von Sharon.

„Rusty! Was hälst du von anklopfen. Was ist los?" Sharon stört es immer, wenn Rusty einfach so reinspaziert. Da fühlt sie sich immer so ertapt, obwohl sie nichts gemacht hatte, sie hasste es einfach.

„Andy ist voll gut gelaunt. Das nervt." Und setzt sich vor ihren Schreibtisch.

„Ja und, ist das alles. Sind wir nicht gut drauf?"

„Neeeeee, sind wir nicht. Ich hab immer schlechte Laune, wenn es anderen besser geht wie mir."

Sharon schaut etwas überrascht.

„Ich hatte dich doch gefragt, ob du mit willlst und du sagtest, nein. Also was ist dein Problem?" Rusty rollte nur mit den Augen und lenkte vom Thema ab.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Urlaub machen?"

„Ah Rusty, ich weiss noch nicht so recht. Ich habe mich für die Drei hier entschieden, aber ich kann mich nicht entscheiden für welches und wollte sogern heute buchen." Sharon war verzweifelt und legte Rusty die Prospekte vor.

Rusty schaute sie sich an und dann draf es ihn wie ein Blitz. _„Na wenn das mal kein Zufall ist. Die Chance."_ Dachte sich Rusty in diesem Moment als er eines von den Prospekten nahm.

„Hier Sharon, da ist es doch schön. 5 Sterne Hotel und direkter Zugang zum Meer. Ideal zum Entspannen." Er sagte es ziemlich überzeugend, aber seine Begeisterung galt nicht dem Hotel, eher das Ziel, was vielleicht passiert.

„Kurumba Maldives, ok, ja sieht nicht schlecht aus. Und auf die Malediven wollt ich auch schon immer mal. Danke Rusty, das nehm ich." Und Sharon sah diekt erleichtert aus. Sofort nahm sie den Hörer und wählt die Nummer vom Reisebüro...

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

* * *

**Eure Meinung ist mir Wichtig! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fittiche...ich hatte es falsch geschrieben...sorry...soll heißen sprichwörtlich, sich ständig um ihn kümmer und acht geben, auf das was er tut, oder nicht tuen darf...wie das Mütter so machen eben ;)**

**Hab mich echt gefreut, dass es doch gut ankommt und gelesen wird. Danke schonmal. (bin noch Neuling im Schreiben).**

„Also Rusty, sei lieb und mach Louie keinen Kummer, in Ordnung?"

„Ja doch Sharon, bin doch kein Kleinkind, echt jetzt. Wird schon alles cool werden." Sharon schaut seinem Schützling etwas Misstraurisch an.

„Versprochen? Aber wenn etwas sein sollte, ich hab mein Handy immer bei mir."

„Ja ja, wird schon nichts sein. Mach dir keine sorgen, hey ist dein langersehnter ulaub. Relax mal so richtig, denn wenn du wieder hier bist, bekommst du eine extra Portion Rusty von mir für deine Nerven." Zusammmen fangen sie an zu lachen.

Was sie doch Rusty jetzt schon vermiss wirdt, dachte sie.

Daher nahmen die zwei sich noch schnell in die Arme.

„So Rusty, ich muss jetzt los, sonst verpasse ich noch meinen Flug." Und beiden trennten sich.

„Bis nächste Woche Sharon und viel spass!" Sagte Rusty,. Er strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht. Denn sein Plan, Sharon und Andy etwas näher zubringen, könnte vielleicht aufgehen. Er mag Andy und für Sharon wäre er eine gute Partie. Und Sie würde sich auch mal auf was anderes Konzenrieren und Rusty wäre nicht mehr so im Mittelpunkt. Er mochte es zwar schon irgendwie, der Mittelpunkt sein, aber sie schien manchmal so oft einsam. Und mit diesem Plan, hätte er zwei Fliegen mit einer klappe geschlagen.

Rusty winkte hier noch hinterher als sie um in die ecke fuhr und nicht mehr zusehen war.

Andy hingegen, sitzt bereits in einer anderen Maschine. Er hatte schon einen früheren Flug genommen.

Fliegen mag er gar nicht. Er gab es sonst nie zu. Leicht wurde er nervös, als er einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. Die Wolken sehen aus wie Wattebäusche, aber als er den Blick darunter nahm und das Meer sieht, schloss er die Augen. Anschließent auch die Jalousie. Um sich etwas zu entspannen, lehnt er sich etwas zurück und stülpt sich die Kopfhörer über die Ohren. Die Musik beruhigte ihn, sosehr, dass er eingeschlafen ist.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Andy endlich angekommen war. Mit einem Taxi wurde er vom Flughafen direkt zum Hotel gefahren. Die Bilder von dem Hotel haben nicht gelogen. Es sah alles so aus, wie versprochen und in natura war die Aussicht aus seinem Hotelzimmer der pure Wahnsinn. „Ja, hier kann ich mich 100% wohlfühlen, perfekt." Sagte er zu sich. Anstatt erstmal den Koffer auszupacken, ging er runter in die Aula, um ein paar Aktivitäten und Ausfluge bei der Repzeption zu buchen. Und Anschließend sich einen Cocktail bei der Poolpbar zu bestellen. Ohne Alkohl versteht sich.

Zum diesen Zeitpunkt war Sharon jetzt gelandet. Auch sie wurde zum Hotel gefahren. Vor dem Hotel, war ihr schon sicher, dass sie hier bestsens entspannen könnte, allein schon wegen der herrlichen Atmosphere. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen ist und die Türe öffnet, war sie sprachlos. Das Zimmer war zwar wie auf den Bildern, aber wo ist nur die Aussicht hin. Es war nur ein Blick in den Hinterhof vom Hotel. „Na, das hat man davon, wenn man so spät noch bucht" sagt sie zu sich. Aber mit einem lächeln im Gesicht fuhr sie fort. „Aber das wird mir nicht die Laune vermiesen" Als sie den Koffer ausgepackt hatte, wollte sie erstmal unbedingt das Hotel auskunschaften.

Es war schon Abend, aber wenn überall die Lichter brennen, sieht alles noch idyllischer aus. Der Park vor dem Hotel war komplett beleuchtet, sowie der Pool. Es ist einfach traumhaft. Man hörte das Meer, dass sich in der nähe befindet, rauschen. Die milde Prise wehte Sharon um die Nase und sie setzt sich auf eine Bank und ließ alles um sie herum einwirken.

Andy hat den ganzen Tag an der Bar verbracht. Er war zu erschöpft von dem Flug, dass er zu was anderes keine lust mehr hatte. Er merkte wie es immer dunkler wurde und die Außenbeleuchtung anging.

Zur gleichen Zeit, als Sharon im Park auf der Bank sitzt, sitzt Andy immer noch an der Bar. Er hat schon einen Vitaminschock von den vielen Cocktails. Dann macht er einen schwänker mit dem Kopf Richtung Park. Irrietiert reibt er sich die Augen.

„_Oh Gott, es wird Zeit, dass ich jetzt mal ein Nickerchen halten. Die Vitamine hauen mich schon um und bringen mich um den Verstand. Die Frau sieht aus wie Sharon. Hoffentlich sehe ich jetzt nicht noch die restliche Crew hier überall."_ Mit diesem Gedanken erhebt er sich und macht sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Doch auch Sharon erhob sich von der Bank. Sie war ganz müde vom Flug. Deshalb ist sie nun auch auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Am Fahrstuhl angekommen, öffnete sich auch direkt der Fahrstuhl, jemand hatte schon den Knopf betätigt. Andy stieg ein und drückt die Etagennummer. Langsam schließen sich die Türen, doch dann hörte er eine Frau, die wollte das man den Fahrstuhl aufhält um mitzufahren. Andy versuchte noch die Türen offen zuhalten, aber er kam nicht mehr zu den Sensoren, welche für das öffnen der Türen verantwortlich sind. Nur ein Spalt verriet wer sich auf der anderen Seite befand. Sharon steht vor dem Fahrstuhl und traut ihren Augen kaum. Beide blicken sich in die Gesichter, nur für einen Moment, als sich die Tür schließlich schloß.

„_Andy?!"_ Dachte Sharon und zur gleichen Zeit dachte Andy., _„Sharon?!, War es doch Sharon die ich gesehen habe?"_

Fortsetzung folgt….


	3. Chapter 3

Andy fährt mit einem völlig verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck den Fahrstuhl hoch, bis zu seiner Etage. Dort angekommen, realisiert er immer noch nicht, was, bzw wen er gerade gesehen hat.

„_Das ist völlig unmöglich…naja nicht völlig…, das Sharon sich hier auf den Malediven, oder gar im gleichen Hotel aufhält. Nein, aber die Frau die Sharon ähnlich sieht, hat mich auch so überraschend angesehen, so als würde sie mich kennen."_ Andy verstand nicht, dass es vielleicht doch Zufälle gibt und Zufälle kann man meist nur schlecht erklären. Als er sich dann endlich beschließt, den Fahrstuhl zu verlassen, leicht noch in Trance, kam ihm direkt der Gedanke, dem Ganzen nachzugehen. Also geht er zurück in den Fahrstuhl, auf dem Weg nach unten, um diese Frau auffindig zu machen.

Doch Sharon fährt währendessen mit einem anderen Fahrstuhl nach oben. Auch sie ist mit den Gedanken, bei dem Mann, der Andy zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Aber spekulieren war noch nie ihr Ding. Ein Griff in die Handtasche, holt sie aus den Gedanken, um schließlich Louie vom Handy aus anzurufen. Nur er kann wissen, wo Andy jetzt Urlaub macht. _„Warum bin ich eigentlich nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ihn danach zufragen."_ Schoss Sharon in den Kopf, bevor dann Louie am Hörer zu hören ist.

„Provenza, entschuldigen Sie, ich bräuchte dringend Informationen von Ihnen!"

„Captain? Sind Sie das?"

„Oh ja, ich bins"

„Ist was passiert?" Fragt Louie ein bisschen besorgt.

„Nein, jedenfalls nichts ernstes. Ich wollte von Ihnen wissen, ob Sie wissen, wohin Andy in den Urlaub geflogen ist."

Zur gleichen Zeit kommt Rusty um die Ecke. Er bekommt nur mit, dass Sharon am Hörer ist. Er kann sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, weil er sich sicher ist, worum es gehen könnte. Dennoch hört er, etwas versteckt, mit.

„Hmm, soviel ich weiss ist er auf den Malediven. Ich hab ihm eigentlich überhaupt gar nicht mehr zugehört. Die Schwärmerei ging mir auf die Nerven, wieso Captain? Rufen Sie ihn doch auf sein Handy an, wenn Sie ihn sprechen wollen, er hat es immer dabei, oder kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Auf der Seite von Sharon war es aufeinmal unberuhigend still.

„Captain….Captain, sind Sie noch dran?" Provenza merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und schaut etwas verduzt auf den Hörer.

Als er dann wieder sein Ohr dran hält, hört er sie aber noch atmen. Schließlich antwortet sie.

„Genau….Ich werde ihn anrufen, danke Lieutenant!" Und legt auf.

Louie legt sein Handy weg und verstand das Verhalten vom Captain nicht. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er Rusty versteckt in der Ecke stehen. Sowohl auch das dämliche Grinsen des Jungen.

„Rusty, Junge….komm mal her….Weißt du etwas darüber, was da beim Captain los ist?" Mit einer hoch gezogenen Augenbraue, sieht er Rusty ins Gesicht. Rusty Grinsen nahm ab und er sagt nur „Ich!..Nein!…Naja, vielleicht hab ich nur ein bisschen Schicksal gespielt….Schlimm?"

Provenza schaut immer noch grimmig, aber plötzlich nicht Gegenteil.

„Welchen Streich hast du dir jetzt wieder ausgedacht, erzähl mir alles….Weißt du, an wen du mich erinnerst? An mich. Ich war früher der König der Streiche und…"Louie konnte seine Euphorie nicht zurückhalten. Nachdem er Rusty die Geschichten von seiner Jungend erzählt hatte, kam Rusty nun zum Zug und wies ihn in seinen Plan ein, der bereits schon seinen Lauf nahm. Beide Lachten herzlich auf. Doch Provenza hielt kurz inne und flüstert leis „Hoffentlich wird ihm nicht das Herz gebrochen!". Rusty schaut überrascht und fragt…"Wie jetzt! Ist Andy etwa in Sharon ernsthaft verknallt? Oh das wusste ich nicht….Ich wollte doch nur, dass sie sich etwas näher kommen und sich erst dann verlieben, damit meine ich beide zur gleichen Zeit." Provenza schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Ach, Junge, so einfach wie du dir das vorstellst, ist das nicht. Aber vielleicht braucht der Captain doch nur einen kleinen Schups und alles läuft gut, aber wenn nicht…ohje. Anschließend muss ich versuchen Andy aufzubauen und ihn davon abhalten, nicht zukündigen. Man weiss ja nie, auf welche Ideen er dann kommt, nur um den Captain aus dem Weg zugehen.."

„Oh…daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht…Hoffentlich geht das wirklich gut aus….Aber Sie erzählen Sharon doch nichts davon, dass ich das eingefädelt hab, oder?" Rusty machte sich schon etwas sorgen, denn er wollte doch niemanden damit wehtuen.

„Nein Junge….Ich sage nichts…aber wenn du fair sein willst, solltest du das schon irgendwann erzählen…den Tipp gebe ich dir noch mit,… sollte es soweit kommen" Beide lehnen sich auf der Couch zurück, halten kurz inne, bis Rusty die Fernbedinung in die Hand nimmt und den DVDplayer einschaltet. Provenza und Rusty hatten nämlich einen Filmeabend geplant. Dabei schaut Louie, Rusty nur an und schmunzelt.

„Es wird schon alles gut werden…davon geh ich jetzt mal aus…Wollen wir jetzt den Film sehen?" Fügt Rusty noch hinzu, bevor beiden aufmerksam den Film verfolgen.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

**Das Kapitel war zwar etwas kürzer, aber das nächste wird länger und interessanter ;)**

**Ich freu mich immer Kommentare ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Andy war schon überall gewesen, sogar im Park, aber sie war nicht aufzufinden. Vielleicht war es ja doch nur Einbildung. Jedenfalls redet er sich das immer wieder ein. Trotzdem suchte er weiter, wie ein Hund, der vegessen hatte, wo er seinen Knochen vergrub. Plötzlich bleibt er stehen. _„Hey Mann, was mach ich denn hier. Wie ein Verrückter lauf ich von A nach B und wieder zurück. Die Leute schauen mich auch schon so komisch an."_ dachte er sich. _„Ich geb es auf, dass war nie Sharon, aber warum bringt mich der Gedanke so aus dem Konzept. Will ich vielleicht, dass es Sharon war?"_ Als ihm bewusst wird, dass er es wirklich unbedingt wollte, holt er nur tief Luft. _„Oh diese Frau, nicht einmal im Urlaub kann ich von ihr loskommen."_ Ein wenig enttäuscht, dass seine Sucher erfloglos war, geht er zurück zum Fahrstuhl. Bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, ging sein Handy. Ein Blick aufs Display, ließ ihn erstarren. _„Sharon!"._ Einmal tief einatmen und wieder ausatmen, dachte er in diesen Moment. Das tat er und niemt anschließen den Anruf an.

„Andy hier! Hallo"

„Hallo Andy, ich bins Sharon, störe ich gerade?"

„Sharon Hallo! Sowas! Das Sie mich anrufen!"

Sharon schaut etwas irritiert, er klang etwas anders wie sonst, so gelassen cool.

_„Mhh, weiß er, dass ich hier bin und denkt er könnte mit mir ein Spielchen spielen?"_

„Sagen Sie mir, wo genau sind Sie?"

„Im Urlaub Sharon!"

„Andy….wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen,.. wo genau?"

Andy grinst. Bisher hatte ER sie meist angerufen, leider wars nur beruflich, aber da sie wusste, dass er im Ulaub war und das das ein pivater anruf ist, fühlte er sich überraschend locker und nahm sich ein bisschen mehr herraus wie sonst.

„Liebend gern Sharon! Aber erst wenn ich wieder zurück bin." Ein leichtes kichern von Andy war noch zu hören.

„Was!?…..Was soll das?….Andy, das war eine ernste Frage und das mit dem, auf den Arm nehmen, sagt man doch nur so, also wirklich" Sharon war überrscht über Andys Machogehabe.

„Wollen Sie mich nicht auch fragen, was ich gerade mache, um schließlich dazu zustoßen?"

Andy konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen, er war gerade so in Fahrt gekommen, doch dann wird ihm bewusst, dass er es übertrieben hatte.

„Sharon…sorry..ich…" bevor er fortfahren konnte, hört er nur ein wütendes „OHHH,… Frechheit" von Sharon und sie legt auf.

„_Ups"_ dachte Andy nur…_"Dieser Vitaminschock ist schuld", _aber ein kleines grinsen konnte er sich dann doch nicht verkneifen.

„_Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? Wie er sich aufführt….Er hat doch nicht mit mir am Telefon geflirtet, oder irre ich mich da etwa? Ich hätte ihn nicht anrufen sollen, nein ich werde jetzt erstmal durch das Hotel spazieren, vielleicht endecke ich auch den Mann, Andys Dubel, irgendwo. Dann erklärt sich alles von selbstl Und Andy ist in einem ganz andere Hotel"_ Als sie mit ihren Gedanken im Reinen war, fährt sie wieder mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten.

Unten angekommen öffnet sich die Tür. Andy wollte gerade den Knopf für den Fahrstuhl drücken, bis er schließlich bemerkt, dass er schon da war und offen stand.

Beiden sehen sich an. Es ist also doch keine Täuschung gewesen. Beide standen sich nur wenige Meter gegenüber. Zweifel waren nun aussgeschlossen. Keiner sagt etwas, nur die Blicke verrieten, wie überrascht sie sind. Da sie nun fast eine Minute nur so da standen, wollte sich nun der Fahrstuhl schließen. Doch Andy reagierte schnell und hielt die Türen auf. Er ging in den Fahrstuhl und stellte sich neben sie.. Plötzlich kommt ein älteres Ehepaar und steigt in den Selben ein. Sie bedanken sich noch, dass Andy ihnen die Tür aufhielt. Nun stehen beide nur so da und starren den Boden an, um den Blick des anderen zuvermeiden.

Als der Fahrstuhl anhält, steigt das Ehepaar aus. Doch der Fahrstuhl schloss danach nur die Türen und blieb stehen. Er bekam keinen Befehl, wo er hinfahren soll. Beiden haben vergessen, ihren Etageknopf zu drücken.

Das war die Gelegenheit, dachte sich Andy und stört die unangenehme Stille.

„Sharon, welch eine Überraschung! Sie hier…hier im selben Hotel! Hab ich mich doch nicht geirrt vorhin….Sie waren das und deshalb hatten Sie mich auch gefragt, wo ich mich aufhalte" Andy flüsterte kurz noch zu sich „Deshalb der Anruf!"

Sharon sieht Andy an und kocht innerlich vor Wut.

„Ja, deshlab hatte ich Sie angerufen….Geben Sie es doch zu….Sie wussten das ich hier bin und machten mir was vor."

Andy macht ein unschuldiges Gesicht und schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Glauben Sie mir. Ich hoffte es zwar, aber ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet!" Schlagartig wird ihm klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich mein,… ich dachte ich hätte schon Halluzinationen und war beunruhigt."… _„Puhh, nochmal die Kurve bekommen"_ dachte Andy nur. Sharon nahm Andy mit ihren Blicken unter die Lupe, ob er denn auch wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Das er es HOFFTE, bekam sie gar nicht mit, bis er versuchte sich mit dem zweiten Satz, heraus zu reden.

„Mhh,..lassen Sie mich überlegen. Haben Sie außer Provenza, noch jemanden davon erzählt, wo Sie Urlaub machen?" Andy sieht etwas verlegen aus. „Ja, eigentlich allen!" Sharon fügt schnell noch hinzu „Außer mir!". Andy weiß nicht was er sagen soll. Recht hat sie ja. Das er tatsächlich vergessen hatte, es auch ihr zuerzählen, machte ihn noch verlegender.

„Wie kamen Sie eigentlich dazu, hier Urlaub zu machen" fragt Andy schnell, um von im abzulengen. Sharon erzählt ganz belanglos davon, dass sie Prospekte aus dem Reisebüro mitbekommen hatte. Und dann hatte sie Rusty gefragt, weil sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Plötzlich, wie ein Blitzschlag, wurde Sharon alles klar. „Rusty wars!" sagte sie und schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. Ihr Blick wurde wieder härter. „Wenn ich nach Hause komme…Junge, zieh dich warm an!"

Andy verstand nun endlich, es war Rusty. Er teilte Sharons Reaktion äußerlich, aber insgeheim, bedankte er sich bei Rusty, für diese nette Idee. Aber ein leichtes Grinse konnte er sich auch nicht verkneifen. _„Armer Junge! Wenn er wüsste, wie sauer _

_Sharon jetzt ist."_

„Finden Sie das etwa komisch Andy?"reist sie ihn aus den Gedanken und er stellt sofort sein Grinsen ab.

„Ach, kommen Sie Sharon! Ist es wirklich so schlimm? Warum können wir nicht einfach den Urlaub genießen und es so hinnehmen wie es ist!" Sharons blick wird weicher.

„Naja, Sie haben vielleicht Recht. Aber trotzdem, dass gibt für Rusty noch ein Nachspiel."und fuchtelt mit dem Zeigefinger herum. So ganz zufrieden scheint sie nicht zu sein, aber auch ihr wird führer oder später klar, dass daran jetzt nichts mehr zuändern ist und es hinnehmen muss. Vielleicht wird Ihre Stimmung etwas sanfter, wenn Andy sie auf andere Gedanken bringt.

Beide betätigen die Knöpfe und fahren weiter bis zu Sharons Etage und verabschieden sich, ganz förmlich, versteht sich. Als Sharon aussteigt, sieht Andy hier nach und ruft noch „Bis morgen früh, beim Frühstück." Sharon dreht sich kurz um. Ihr Blick verriet, dass das etwas komisch für sie klang. Aber dennnoch erwiederte sie es mit „Klar, warum nicht!…Gute Nacht Andy!"

**Fortsetzung folgt…..**

* * *

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen?**

**Über Komentare freue ich mich natürlich immer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Es war schon früh hell geworden. Sharon hatte die Nacht so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass es sie stört, das Andy hier ist? Naja, möglich, da sie doch eigentlich von dem Alltag, wenigstens eine Woche, abstand nehmen wollte. Es wäre niemand hier, den sie kennt und könnte einfach mal so sein wie sie ist und sich einfach gehen lassen. Aber da Andy hier ist, wird das nicht möglich sein. Sie würde sich schämen, wenn etwas peinliches passieren würde. Das wird sich fortsetzten, sobald sie wieder auf der Arbeit ist. Aber dann schaut sie aus dem Fenster. Da erinnert sie sich, was sie gestern noch zu sich gesagt hatte, als sie den Hof erblickt hatte_. „Nichts wird mir den Urlaub vermiesen."_ Und das sollte dann auch so bleiben, nicht einmal Andys Anwesenheit kann was dagegen anrichten.

Es ist 7 Uhr. Sharon geht aus ihrem Zimmer und wollte ihre Kleidung noch etwas besser zurecht rücken, als plötzlich „Einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen Sharon!" hinter ihr ertönt. Es ist Andy, der mit einer besten Laune nur so da stand und Sharon anlächelt. Sie dreht sich etwas erschrocken um. „Ah sie sinds! Guten Morgen. Was machen sie hier auf meiner Etage" Sharon konnte sich die frage nicht verkneifen, denn so schnell Andy wieder zusehen, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Andy lächelt immer noch. „Mein Zimmer ist auch hier auf der Etage und mir ist aufgefallen, dass es sorgar fast gegenüber von Ihrem liegt. Welch ein schöner Zufall, denken Sie nicht auch!" Andy war gestern schon in bester Laune, aber schlafen konnte er auch nicht. Er freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge, dass brewilegt zu haben, mit Sharon Urlaub machen zu dürfen. So hat er die Chance, die private Sharon kennen zulernen. Oft ist es ihm auch gelungen, aber es war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen, bis sie wieder auf Captain umschaltete.

„Ja Zufälle gibt's, und dann noch Soviele auf einmal." Sharon ist jetzt schon ein bisschen genervt. Gerade verstand sie, was Rusty gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass es ihn nervt, nur gutgelaunte Menschen um sich zu haben. Andy konnte überhaupt gar nicht mehr aufhören zu strahlen. „Ich habe uns schon einen Tisch freihalten lassen, wollen wir?" Und gab ihr mit einer Handbewegung, die Aufforderung, ihn zu begleiten. Und hält ihr anschließend den Arm hin. Sie hakt sich etwas zöglich bei ihm ein. Andy merkte das. „Keine sorgen Sharon, der Tag wird Ihnen heute gefallen. Ich habe auch schon einiges vorbereiet." Sharon zog direkt wieder ihren arm zu sich und schaut irritiert. „Sie haben was?….Moment! Wir wollten nur zusammen Frühstücken….Von einem ganzen Tag war nie die Rede gewesen. Entschuldigen Sie Andy, aber meinen Urlaub gestalte ich selbst.!" Sie bemerkt, dass Andys lächen sich zu einer traurigen Maske entwickelte. „Oh…mmh.. Ja natürlich, tut mir leid. Aber es ist so, ich habe alles schon gebucht und bezahlt. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein und wollte sie damit erfreuen und nicht sie damit wütend machen." Ganz bedrübt steht er da und ist ein bisschen verzweifelt.

„Ich kann das nicht, wenn Andy mich so ansieht. Der mit seinem Hundeblick, dass lässt mich immer wieder erweichen."

„Also gut,…Ausnahmsweise, da ich für heute noch keinen Plan habe, werde ich mit Ihnen gehen. Aber nur weil sie auch schon alles organiesiert haben." Und rollt ein bisschen mit den Augen. Nachgeben war noch nie Ihre stärke.

Andy strahlt wie ein Honigkuchen, als er das hört.

„Oh wie wundervoll, danke Sharon. Das wird wirklich schön, denn das Programm ist sehr Vielfältig, ich verspreche es Ihnen."

Erst jetzt bemerkt sie, auf was sie sich da eingelassen hat. Denn der Blick von Andy war anders als sonst. Sie hakt sich wieder zögernd ein und beiden sind nun auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Dort angekommen, verhält sich Andy wie ein Gentleman. Er begleitet sie zum Platz und schob ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Er fragte sie was sie möchte und geht dür sie ans Buffet. Sie wird von Andy Bedient und jeder Wunsch wird erfüllt, Irgendwie gefälll ihr das. Denn das hat schon lang keiner mehr für sie gemacht.

Als beide am Tisch saßen und das Genussvolle Frühstück genießen, brennt es Sharon quasi auf der Zunge. Sie musste unbedingt was wissen.

„Andy!"

„Ja Sharon, schmeckt es Ihnen nicht?" Er bemerkt, dass sie aufhört zu essen.

„Doch, doch…schmeckt wirklich gut. Das ist es nicht. Ich würde gerne etwas wissen. Es betrifft den gestrigen Abend!"

„Klar schießen Sie los"

„Dann schieß ich mal los…" sie runzelt etwas die Stirn und fährt fort „Was genau war mit Ihnen los? Sie verhielten sich sehr seltsam am Handy. Sie haben doch nicht etwa etwas…." Sie stockt kurz.

„Getrunken?…..Nein Sharon, niemals wieder. Aber wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Nun, wie Sie mit mir geredet haben, fand ich schon unverschämt, so haben Sie nie mit mir geredet!"

„Mhh…ahso das meinen Sie….Ja ich wollte mich auch noch dafür entschuldigen…ich weiss nicht, was über mich kam." Andy ist verlegen. Das sie sich noch daran erinnert. Er hoffte sie hätte es vergessen.

„OK, vergessen und vergeben, aber sollten Sie nochmal so mit mir reden, können Sie sich auf was gefasst machen."

„Oh ja, niemals wieder, versprochen!" und Andy strahlt wieder und ein leichtes Schmunzel verriet, dass er schon etwas neugierig ist, auf was er sich gefasst machen könnte, wenn er es doch wieder machen würde.

„Ich meine es Ernst….Sie würden es bereuen…Auch wenn ich privat mit Ihnen hier bin, schwöre ich, dass es in Zukunft für Sie nicht einfach wird."

Da war die Captain-Maske wieder.

„Ich habe verstanden, Captain!" aber sein Schmunzel verschwindet trotzdem nicht. Sharon wollte nicht diese Karte ausspielen, aber sonst versteht er es nie. Trotzdem, ein ganz leichtes schmunzel konnte sie sich auch nicht verkneifen, welches Andy jedoch bemerkt hatte.

Als beide den Tisch verlassen und in die Aula gehen, schaut Andy auf die Uhr,

„Sie sollten sich etwas wärmeres Anziehen, eine Strickjacke oder so etwas" Sharon schaut ihn an. „Was, wieso?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich etwas vorbereitet habe und es wird etwas kühl. Sind Sie seekrank?"

„Oh Sie wollen mit mir auf ein Schiff? Naja, es geht, eigentlich nicht. Gut ich hole mir noch eine Jacke."

„Ich bin hier und warte auf Sie" Andy sieht ihr nach, als

Sharon schließlich in wenigen Sekunden im Aufzug verschwindet. Ein kleines lächeln schenkte er ihr noch, bis die Türen sich schliessen.

Als Sharon wieder mit der Jacke zurück kommt, legt er direkt eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, um Ihr die Richtung zu zeigen.

Sie verlassen das Hotel und bleiben davor stehen.

„Wo ist das Taxi? Oder waren wir mit diesem Bus?" Sharon zeigt auf einen stehenden Bus, der voll besetzt war mit Touristen. Es würde ihr nicht wirklich gefallen, dass zeigt sie Andy mit einer runzelnden Stirn.

„Nein Captain! Unser Gefährt kommt noch." Sharon sieht Andy irritiert an.

"Hab ich Sie so eingeschüchtert, dass Sie mich jetzt nur noch mit meinen Rang ansprechen." Sie schmunzelt ihn an.

„Nein, wo denken Sie hin….." Eine kurze pause kommt auf.

„Doch schon ein bisschen, ich möchte Sie nicht nochmal verärgern."Sharon lacht auf. Sie war überrascht, welchen Respekt er doch vor ihr hat.

„Sie sind mir Einer…Sie können beruhigt Sharon zu mir sagen" Und lächelt ihn an.

„In Ordnung….Darf ich bitten, unser eigenes Gefährt, inklusive Fahrer, der uns den ganzen Tag kutschiert."

Sharon staunt nicht schlecht, als eine Limosine vorfährt.

„Wie, die ist für uns?"

„Ist doch besser wie der Bus, oder?"

Sharon staunt immer noch, als Andy die Tür aufhält und Ihr, mit einen kleinen Berührung, in den Wagen hilft,

Im Wagen färhrt sie fort.

„Oh mein Gott, dass wird Ihnen ein Vermögen kosten, wenn Sie diese Limosiene den ganzen Tag gemietet haben."

Sharon kann es nicht fassen. Die letzte Limosiene wo sie mit führ, war auf Ihrer Hochzeit mit Jack. Solang ist es schon her.

„Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Gedanken. Sie sind heute mein Gast. Aber eine Bedingung habe ich." Andy sieht Sharon an, welche plötzlich erstarrt. _„Oh nein, keine Bedingungen. Was hat Andy nur vor. Oh Himmel, hoffentlich nichts Unangenehmes oder Unanständiges." _In diesem Moment fiel ihr der Film * _Ein unmoralisches Angebot_** *** ein und muss schlucken.

„Meine Bedingung ist, dass Sie heute sich mal einfach gehen lassen und Geniessen. Und den Captain einfach mal beiseite schieben. Können Sie das?"

„Oh….Ja ich versuchs, Ok"

„Nein Sie müssen es Versprechen" Andy schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ok….Versprochen" und Sharon konnte man ansehen, dass sie wirklich erleichtert war.

„Also wirklich Sharon. Wie kannst du nur an sowas denken." Sagt sie im Gedanken zu sich. Dennoch, es wurde ihr heiß und kalt, als sie nochmal daran dachte. Aber nicht vor Abscheu. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben mag, es hatte schon etwas reizvolles gehabt, so ein unmoralisches Angebot. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Ihr Gesicht.

**Fortsetzung folgt…..**

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen?**

**Über Komentare freue ich mich natürlich immer!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sie fuhren mit der Limousine an einen Hafen, einige Kilometer vom Hotel entfernt. Dort angekommen, verschlug es Sharon die Sprache. Beiden gehen über einen Steg und steigen in eine wunderschöne Yacht ein. Sharon konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, allein schon, weil sie weiß, dass Andy niemals so viel Geld verdient, um sich diesen Luxus zu leisten.

Sie wundert sich, dass sie mit Andy allein ist. Andy stellt sich an das Ruder und steckt den Schlüssel ein.

„Haben Sie einen Führerschein? Nicht, dass man Sie noch erwischt."

„Keine Sorge Sharon, ich habe schon vor einigen Jahren so einen gemacht. Und, wie gefällt es Ihnen bis jetzt?" Andy lächelt sie an und begann den Motor zu starten.

„Schon schön, aber…Ich versteh immer noch nicht, wie Sie das alles aufbringen können. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Sie in Geld schwimmen."

Andy schaut nur und bat sie, sich hinzusetzten.

Als er dann losfährt, muss Sharon sich richtig stark festhalten.

„Alles ok Sharon? Ich werde nur etwas raus aufs Meer fahren, dort ist der Wellengang nicht so stark." Andy beobachtet sie und muss schmunzeln, wie verkrampft sie dort sitzt und ihr Gesicht halb in der Jacke vergräbt.

Endlich hält Andy an, so dachte Sharon. Der Wind bringt ihre Frisur durcheinander. Beim zurechtrücken der Frisur und Kleidung, setzt sich Andy neben sie.

„Was wollen wir hier Andy, so mitten auf dem Meer?"

Er lächelt sie noch immer an.

„Also erstmal hole ich uns was zu. Danach werde ich Ihnen schon sagen was ich vorhabe."

Sharon sieht Andy an und nickt nur.

Er kommt mit einem Glas, einem Cocktail, welche er mit einer Vitamin-bombe vergleicht und eine Flasche Sekt an. Andy schüttet ihr etwas ein und setzt sich neben Sie.

„Stoßen wir auf diese wundervolle Aussicht an und auf das was noch kommt.."

Sharon fügt schließlich noch hinzu.

„Und auf die Zufälle!" und sieht Andy, mit einem zwinkern, an.

„Also, was haben Sie hier mit mir vor und wie kommen Sie für das hier alles auf? Sie müssen nicht beeindrucken!"

Andy schaut hinunter auf den Boden und erwidert, „Ich wollte gerne mit Ihnen etwas allein sein und mich unterhalten. Und dabei diese tolle Aussicht genießen. Was die Limousine und die Yacht betrifft. Dies alles habe ich geborgt bekommen, von einem guten Bekannten von mir. Ich hatte vor meinen Flug, alles mit ihm abgesprochen. Wären Sie nicht hier, hätte ich das wohl alles alleine genossen." Man konnte Sharon die Enttäuschung nicht ansehen, aber das war sie, nur ein bisschen. Weil sie wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass wäre alles nur für sie gemacht worden. Doch, die Tatsache, dass er es mit ihr teilt, findet sie wirklich süß von ihm.

Beide unterhielten sich über alles mögliche und haben wirklich Spaß dabei. Als Andy etwas lustiges erzählt, muss Sharon herzhaft lachen. Doch Andy lächelt nur und sieht sie an. „Ich mag dieses Lachen…und diese Frau" und träumt vor sich hin, als Sharon ihn zurück holt.

„Sehen Sie nur, da drüben!" und zeigt auf das Meer. Beide gehen an das Geländer.

„Wo?" fragt Andy und sucht nach dem was Sharon sieht.

„Dort, sehen Sie die Delphine?" und berührt Andy an die Wange, um ihn darauf zu deuten.

„Ja jetzt sehe ich sie." Doch was Andy momentan nur beschäftigt, ist die Berührung von Sharon.

„Ich liebe Delphine und hab sie bisher nur in Gefangenschaft gesehen. So sehe ich sie viel lieber, in Freiheit." Während sie davon schwärmt, geht Andy einmal halb um sie herum und stellt sich hinter sie. Leicht presst er sich an sie heran und beugt sich mit dem Kopf seitlich vor. Beide Arme noch abgestützt am Geländer.

„Möchten Sie, dass wir zu ihnen hinfahren,Sie sind hier Menschen gewöhnt?" Fragt er leise ihr ins Ohr.

Sie spürt wie nah er ist. Und dreht sich zu ihm um. Gefährlich nah stehen sie sich gegenüber.

„Nein, ich möchte lieber wieder zurück fahren.!" Sharon spürt wie Andy sie mit seinem Blick durchbohrt.

„Wollen Sie wirklich schon zurück, denn ich hätte noch eine Überraschung."

Sie überlegt für einen Moment.

„Wenn das so ist!" und lächelt.

Für einen Augenblick, sah es wirklich so aus, als wollte er sie küssen. Und Sharon rührt sich keinen Zentimeter.

Doch Andy trat eine Schritt zurück.

„_Warum hab ich so weiche Knie….Oh Andy, ich hätte es zugelassen."_ Dachte sie, und schloss dabei kurz die Augen und atmet tief ein. Andy ging zum Cockpit und startet die Motoren.

Sharon konnte es nicht fassen. Lies er sie wirklich so da stehen. Trotzdem schmunzelt sie leicht und setzt sich wieder hin. Von dort aus kann sie Andy beobachten, wie er das Ruder in die Hände nimmt und weiter fährt.

**Fortsetzung folgt….**

**Sorry für die kleine Pause, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch bis jetzt.**

**Über Kommentar freue ich mich immer sehr. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vielen Lieben Dank für die Kommentare und für den Hinweis. Leider hab ich im 6 Kapitel gepennt und das war wirklich keine Absicht. Aus einem Glas Sekt habe ich nun eine Vitamin-bombe (Frucht-Cocktail) daraus gemacht. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir für den Fehler verzeihen.**

**Ich freue mich über weitere Kommentare und vor allem, dass meine Story trotzdem gelesen wird...sorry nochmal ;)**

Als es so aussah, dass er wieder zurück an die Küste fährt, macht er schnell einen Schlenker. Durch eine enge Bucht bis zu einem kleinen abgelegenen Strand, der nur durch ein Boot zu erreichen ist. Andy schraubt das Tempo herunter und legt am Strand an. Dort angekommen, macht Andy eine Handbewegung zu Sharon, dass sie noch einen Moment sitzen bleiben möge.

Er verlässt die kleine Yacht und springt ins kühle nass. Bis zu den Knien steht er im Wasser und nimmt das Seil, um es an einem Felsen fest zubinden. So konnte das Schiff nicht von den Wellen weggetrieben werden.

Andy bleibt unten stehen und ruft nach Sharon.

„Sharon, können Sie mir bitte den Korb der vorne am Cockpit steht, an reichen!"

Sharon sieht nach dem Korb, der sich als etwas schwer herausstellt, als sie ihn hoch hob.

„Hier Andy! Was haben Sie denn da drin….Steine?" Andy konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, wie sie versucht, den Korb über das Geländer zu heben."

„Vorsichtig! So geht's, danke, hab ihn und jetzt Sie!" Andy legt den Korb noch schnell an den Strand und stampfte zurück zum Schiff.

Sharon sieht, wie Andy immer noch im Wasser steht.

„Können Sie das Schiff nicht was näher an den Strand ziehen?"

Andy wusste was Sharon damit sagen will.

„Nein, entschuldige, das geht nicht. Kommen Sie, ich werde Sie bis zum Strand tragen." Und lächelt sie an.

Sharon weiß nicht genau, was sie davon halten soll.

„Na gut, wenn es unbedingt sein muss!" und steigt langsam die Leiter herunter.

Bevor sie das Wasser berührt, nahm Andy sie bereits mit beiden Händen an die Taille. Sharon erschreckt für einen Moment, als Andy sie auf die Arme hob.

„Lassen Sie mich bloss nicht fallen!" Und hofft, dass er stark genug ist, sie bis zum Strand zu tragen.

„Keine Sorge, Sharon! Legen Sie einen Arm um mich, dann können Sie sich auch an mir festhalten, wenn es für Sie sicherer ist."

Sharon ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und schlang alle beide Arme um seinen Hals.

„Alles ok, es passiert Ihnen nichts." Überrascht von Sharons Reaktion, lächelt er Sharon an und genoss diese unbeabsichtigte Umarmung.

Auf dem Weg zum Strand, fühlt sich Sharon immer sicherer in Andys Armen.

Der einzige Gedanke, den sie jetzt hat, war nur_ „Er ist wirklich sehr stark und wie er riecht, einfach göttlich." _Und legte ihren Kopf näher an seinen Hals.

Andy genießt auch für einen Moment die Situation, bis beide den Strand erreichen. Er wollte sie noch nicht runter lassen.. _„Wenn ich sie doch ewig auf meinen Händen tragen könnte!"_ Dachte sich Andy.

„Danke Andy und jetzt können Sie mich wieder runter lassen." _„Nein bitte nicht runter lassen."_ Sagt und denkt Sharon zur gleichen Zeit.

Beide tauschen sich für ein paar Sekunden, sehr intensive Blicke aus, bis Andy sie schließlich runter lässt.

„Also Andy, was wollen wir hier machen?" Bei der Frage wurde Sharon plötzlich leicht rot im Gesicht. Sie hätte die Frage anders formulieren sollen, dass klang wie eine Aufforderung. Das ist ihr jetzt erst bewusst geworden.

Auch Andy schmunzelt ein wenig. Er geht zum Korb und holt eine große Decke heraus und breitet sie auf dem Sand aus.

„Bitte, Nehmen Sie platz!"

„Oh ein Picknick! Süße Idee." Sie sieht Andy zu, wie er lauter Leckereien aus dem Korb holt und Getränke.

Andy nimmt sich eine kleine Schüssel, gefüllt mir Erdbeeren und setzt sich neben Sie.

„Freut mich, dass Sie auch gern Picknicks mögen. Möchten Sie eine Erdbeere?" Und hält ihr die Schüssel hin

„Ich liebe Erdbeeren. Haben Sie vielleicht auch etwas Sahne da?"

Andy wusste gar nicht, dass sie auch ein kleines Schleckermäulchen ist und holt prompt die Schlagsahne aus dem Korb.

Er wollte Sharon die Sahne geben, aber sie winkt mit einer Handbewegung, ab.

„Können Sie das machen, ich halte meistens immer eine große Sauerei ab, bei diesen Sprühdosen."

Andy sieht sie überrascht an und nimmt eine Erdbeere, welche er mit einer kleinen Sahnehaupe verziert.

Auch diese wollte er ihr geben, aber Sharon zog ihre Arme an sich und beugt sich etwas nach vorn. Dabei öffnet sie leicht den Mund. Andy verstand und konnte es nicht fassen. Verwundert führt er ihr die Erdbeere zum Mund.

Wie erstarrt, sieht er Sharon zu, wie sie mit ihren sinnlichen Lippen, die Erdbeere umschließt und schließlich ein Stück abbeißt.

Dabei schließt sie die Augen und ließ ein leichtest „Mhhh" von sich.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnet, sieht sie, dass Andys Augen weit aufgerissen sind und der Mund leicht offen steht.

Sharon kichert und fährt mit ihren Finger über den Mund, um den Saft der aus ihren Mundwinkeln fliehen will, aufzuhalten.

„Die Erdbeeren sind schön saftig. Lecker!"

Andy verzog immer noch keine Mine. So, von ihr angezogen, fühlte er sich noch nie. _„Was für eine Frau! Ist ihr denn auch bewusst, was sie gerade in mir auslöst"_

**_Fortsetzung folgt..._**


	8. Chapter 8

„Andy, was ist mit Ihnen, wollen Sie auch eine Erdbeere?"

Sharon versucht ernst zu bleiben, aber ein lächeln kann sie nicht unterdrücken, als sie Andy beobachtet.

Es war ihr bewusst, was sie da tat und ist ihr immer noch eine freude, zu wissen, dass sie es einfach noch drauf hat, einen Mann völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Als Andy von Sharon aus seiner Trance holt, antwortet er nur kurz und knapp und immer noch bewegungsunfähig.

„Ja, gern".

Sie holt eine Erdbeere aus der Schüssel. Und es sah so aus, als würde Sharon sie ihm zum Mund führen wollen.

Aber als Andy nach ihr beißen wollte, zog sie den Arm wieder weg und legt die Erdbeere zwischen ihren Lippen.

Sharon sieht Andy mit einem sinnlichen Blick an.

Er verstand sofort und beugt sich zu ihr rüber. Immer näher kommen ihre Lippen. Andy verzerrte sich nicht nur nach der Erdbeere. Als die beiden, nur wenige Millimeter von einander entfernt waren, knallt es ganz fürchterlich. Vor Schreck, hatte sich Sharon fast an der Erdbeere verschluckt und Andy riss den Korb mit dem Fuß um.

„Was in Gottes Namen war das?" schrie Andy, der sichtlich sehr aufgebracht ist.

Er steht auf und sieht sich um. Sharon hingegen, ist alles auf einmal so peinlich und packt schnell alles in den Korb.

„Oh verdammt!" Andy ist immer noch sauer darüber, dass man ihn gestört hatte.

„Da bahnt sich ein Gewitter an. Wir sollten schnell wieder auf …" Andy konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da es wieder gedonnert hatte.

„Kommen Sie Sharon!" und packt sie an die Hand. Doch dann fängt es noch an zu regnen. Das Wetter ist dort so unberechenbar. Erst war alles Wolkenlos und ohne das man sich versieht, ist alles zugezogen.

Da beide schon durchnässt vom Regen sind, störte es Sharon auch nicht mehr, durchs Wasser zulaufen.

Als beide nun an Bord sind und Andy das Seil gelöst hatte, eilt er zum Cockpit und fährt los. Sharon sucht sich Schutz im unteren Deck.

„_Na, das ist ja prima gelaufen und wie ich jetzt aussehe, wie ein nasser Pudel."_ Dachte Sharon, als sie in den Spiegel, der Nasszelle, blickt und mit einem Handtuch, sich die Haare trocken rubbelt.

Aber so schnell das Unwetter auch gekommen ist, so schnell verschwand es auch wieder und die Sonne bahnte sich einen weg durch die Wolken.

Andy stoppt und schaltet die Motoren aus. _„Gibs doch nicht! Und das alles wegen ein bisschen Donnern und Regen. Ich werd nicht mehr." Andy kann man die Wut förmlich ansehen. „Fast! Fast hätte ich sie küssen können. Verdammt nochmal."_ Und gab dem Korb, der in der nähe steht, einen dritt. „_Ich muss zu ihr!_" denkt sich Andy und geht.

Sharon ist ebenso enttäuscht, über das was nicht passiert war. „_Ich hatte mich wirklich fallen gelassen. Das ist mir schon lang nicht mehr passiert und Andy hätte in diesem Moment alles mit mir machen können, aber es soll irgendwie nicht sein….puh"!_ Bei diesem Gedanken, ließ sie sich in das Kabinenbett fallen und atmet tief aus.

„Sharon, sind Sie im Bad?" Doch bevor Andy weiter rief, entdeckt er sie im Bett. Völlig regungslos und durchnässt, liegt sie dort und setzt sich langsam wieder auf, als sie Andy gehört hatte.

„Ach, da sind Sie….Ich wollte nur sagen, dass das Unwetter wieder vorbei ist und…." Verlegen sieht er auf den Boden.

„Ich geh aber nicht zurück zu dem Strand! Ins Hotel will ich, und zwar sofort!" Andy merkt an ihrer Stimme, dass sie genau so sauer ist und enttäuscht. Er blickt auf und geht zu ihr hin.

„Sharon, es tut mir leid, dass war so nicht geplant gewesen."

Er setzt sich zu ihr auf das Bett und sieht sie nur an.

„Ach Andy, dass weiß ich doch. Aber trotzdem hätten Sie ruhig vorher mal den Wetterbericht, in ihrer morgen Zeitung, lesen sollen. Dann wäre mir einiges erspart geblieben. Ganz zu schweigen, von den nassen Haaren die ich jetzt habe."

Andy schmunzelt nur.

„Ich finde, Sie sehen toll aus mit den nassen Haaren. Aber wissen Sie, was mir am besten gefällt?" Er beugt sich leicht zu ihr rüber und flüstert ihr ins Ohr…."Ihre durchnässte, weiße Bluse!"

„Oh mein Gott!…." Andy konnte nicht so schnell reagieren, da fing er sich schon eine Ohrfeige ein. Völlig Fassungslos sieht er sie an.

„Warum haben Sie mir das nicht schon früher gesagt….Sie Flegel" Dabei hält Sie sich verschränkt, beide Arme vor die Brust.

„Sharon ganz ruhig, dass war ein Witz…Sie tragen doch ein schwarzes Top darunter, wissen Sie das nicht mehr."

Völlig irritiert, sieht sie an sich herunter und tatsächlich, sie trägt ein schwarzes Oberteil. Das hatte sie ganz vergessen.

„Oh Andy, es tut mir so leid….ich wollte sie nicht Ohrfeigen…es war nur so…!"

Andy gab ihr mit einem lächeln, die Gewissheit, dass er verstand.

„Ich nehme es ihnen nicht übel, bin ja selbst schuld. Und zudem, hat es auch gar nicht weh getan. Nur der laute Knall hatte mich irritiert." Bei dem letzten Satz, konnte Sharon sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ohje Andy. Ich wollte gar nicht so fest zuschlagen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?"

Andy überlegt nicht lang und fragt, „Wollen Sie wirklich schon zurück ins Hotel? Wir könnten es uns noch etwas gemütlich machen und später den Sonnenuntergang genießen. Was halten Sie davon?"

Sharon fiel es sichtlich schwer.

„Nein Andy, für Heute habe ich wirklich genug."

„Aber Sie fragten mich doch, wie Sie es wieder gut machen könnten. Bitte Sharon, ich möchte nicht, dass der Tag schon vorbei ist."

Sharon beugt sich seinem Willen, aber nur weil sie ihm was schuldig ist. Aber vielleicht auch, weil sie selber den Wunsch hegt, bei ihm zu bleiben.

**Fortsetzung folgt…..**

* * *

**Wie immer, freue ich mich auf eure Kommentare ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

„Es gibt jedoch ein Problem. Wenn ich, hier bleiben soll, würde ich mir schon gern etwas trockenes anziehen. Ich habe nichts dabei, außer das was ich an habe." Andy überlegt kurz und starrt zur Decke.

„Ich schau mal gerade nach." Und verschwand im Bad.

„Wusste ich doch, der alte Schlawiner!" Sharon hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Wie meinen Sie! Was haben Sie gefunden?…Andy?"

„Ich hab Ihn doch von meinem Freund erzählt, der diese Yacht gehört. Er ist Single und da hab ich mir schon sowas schon gedacht. Eine bessere Visitenkarte, um Frauen kenne zu lernen, gibt es nicht, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine! " Andy kommt aus dem Bad und hat ein lächeln aufgesetzt. In seinen Händen hält er zwei Bademäntel und hebt sie hoch.

„Tata…Etwas trockenes zum Anziehen. Einen für die Dame und einen für den Herrn."

Doch Sharon Gesichtsausdruck, war anders, als erfreut.

„Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst? Ich lauf doch nicht so vor ihnen herum, nur bedeckt mit einem Bademantel?"

Andy wirft einen neugierigen Blick zu Sharon und grinst.

„Nun, ich werde doch auch so herum laufen. Und was anderes hab ich nicht zur Verfügung, außer vielleicht noch die Bettdecke!" Und kichert, während er zum Bett sieht.

Sharon reißt die Augen weit auf und schnappt sich blitzschnell den Bademantel. „Sie sind unmöglich!" Und verschwindet schließlich im Bad.

Während Sharon sich im Bad umzog und ihre Haare trocken fönt, zog sich Andy der Schlafkabine um.

„Sharon? Ich würde gerne meine Sachen im Bad aufhängen, darf ich rein kommen?" Als Andy zur Tür geht und davor stehen bleibt, ruft Sharon, "Vergessen Sie es…Sie können Ihre Sachen doch draußen, oder am Fahnenmast aufhängen. Aber hier kommen Sie nicht mehr rein." Sharon wollte nicht, dass Andy ihre Unterwäsche sieht. Sharon hätte die Wäsche bestimmt anlassen können, aber sie triefen nur so, vor Nässe.

„Doch, wirklich witzig! Vielleicht mache ich aus meiner Boxershorts eine Piraten flagge…. Dann eben nicht, und ich lege sie draußen irgendwo zum trocknen hin." Als er sich umdreht , um nach draußen gehen zu wollen, öffnet sich die Badezimmertür.

Er dreht sich wieder um und staunt nicht schlecht. Denn im Bademantel, hatte er sich, sie noch nie vorgestellt. Ihm ist auch aufgefallen, dass ihrer, etwas kürzer ist, wie seiner und Sharons langen Beine, kamen besonders besser zur Geltung.

„Sagen Sie jetzt nichts! Auch dieses dumme Grinsen, können Sie sich sparen." Andy versucht es, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Mh..ja…also, wollen wir unser Picknick fortsetzen, oben auf Deck?"

„Und wenn uns jemand sieht?

„Und wenn schon! Uns kennt doch niemand?"

„Nun gut." Doch bevor Sharon ihm folgt, schloss sie noch schnell das Bad ab. Sicher ist sicher. Davon bekommt Andy nichts mit und geht nach oben, gefolgt von Sharon.

Es waren fast zwei Stunden vergangen, wo Sharon und Andy sich unterhielten, neckten, lachten und heimlich Blicke zugeworfen haben. Über den Vorfall, vom Nachmittag am Strand, haben sie kein Wort mehr verloren. Genossen nur noch den Moment zu zweit. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wurde es auch immer dunkler und beide sahen sich zusammen noch den Sonnenuntergang, als Sharon ihn aus der Bewunderung riss.

„Andy! Ich muss zugeben, dass das schon ein chaotischer, aber letztendlich, ein schöner Tag geworden ist. Danke!" Andy wendet sich dem Sonnenuntergang ab und sieht Sharon in die Augen.

„Wissen Sie Sharon, ich wollte den Tag noch viel schöner gestalten, aber wie soviel es, gelingt mir meistens nie etwas nach Plan. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass er Ihnen gefallen hat. Und ich danke Ihnen, für Ihre Gesellschaft. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen." Sharon lächelt und fährt fort. „Wenn ich so zurückblicke, muss ich sogar über die Geschehnisse lachen. Solang ich mich erinnere, habe ich noch nie so ein Date gehabt." Nun verstand Andy nichts mehr. Ein Date? Natürlich hatte Andy sich gewünscht, dass es eins wäre. Aber das Sharon von Anfang an, angenommen hatte, dass es eins ist, macht ihn völlig verwirrt.

„Ein Date? Ohja, sicher…mhhh." Sharon könnte sich kringeln vor lachen, als er anfing zu stottern.

„Ganz ruhig Andy! Mir ist bewusst, dass das kein Date sein sollte, aber ich finde, wir sollten es eins nennen. Warum eigentlich auch nicht. Wir haben uns, durch diesen Tag und die Ereignisse, viel besser kennengelernt, finden Sie nicht auch," Andy muss lächeln, als er das hört.

„Eine fabelhafte Idee, aber ein, zwei Sachen, stören mich noch bei unserem Date."

Andy wurde etwas ernster und Sharon hört ihm gespannt zu.

„Wir sollten uns endlich, wenigstens jetzt, wo wir privat miteinander verkehren, DUsen."

„Geht klar!" Schoss es aus Sharon heraus. „Und was ist die Zweite Sache?"

„Ich würde gerne das Versäumte nachholen."

„Was meinen Sie…oh mhh….entschuldige, ich muss mich noch dran gewöhnen…meinst DU mit, das Versäumte?" Und Sharon sieht Andy fragend an.

„Unsere Unterbrechung, am Strand."

Sharon tut so, als würde sie überlegen.

„Keine Ahnung was Du meinst Andy."

In diesen Moment, zog Andy Sharon zu sich. Die eine Hand umschließt ihre Taille und die andere, Sharons Wange. Ganz erstarrt, blickt Sharon, ihm in die Augen.

„Und jetzt stellen wir uns die Erdbeere weg!" flüstert Andy. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da treffen sich ihre Lippen.

**Fortsetzung folgt…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry ihr Lieben, für die Verspätung,,,jetzt gehts auch weiter. Das nächste Kapitel dauert bestimmt nicht mehr so lang ;)**

**Und nicht zu vergessen, Kommentar, Meinungen oder auch Tipps...sind immer herzlichst erwünsch ;D**

* * *

Die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen und noch immer sind Andys Lippen auf Sharons gepresst. Doch dann spürt er einen leichten Druck auf der Brust. Es war Sharon, die ihn, von sich schieben will. Die ganze Zeit des Kusses, waren ihre Augen geöffnet. Sharon verstand nicht, was gerade in ihr vorgeht. Einerseits, war sie am Strand, mehr als bereit gewesen Doch jetzt ist sie froh darüber, dass das Unwetter es verhinderte. Zuviel spricht einfach dagegen, dass sie je mit Andy glücklich sein würde. Ihre Prinzipien haben es ihr einfach verboten, etwas mit einem Kollegen anzufangen. Zudem ist Sharon auch noch sein Boss. Und diese ganze Beziehungskiste, wollte sie einfach nicht mehr. Dennoch, es fühlt sich so gut an. Und auch wenn es Sharon sich nie eingestehen mag, ist sie einsam, auch wenn die Arbeit sonst davon ablenkt. Sharon mochte es begehrt und geliebt zu werden, wer will das nicht. Aber jetzt sollte sie sich entscheiden, welchen Weg sie einschlagen möchte. Der eine Weg führt zu Andy, mit vielen Hürden und eigener Überwindung, es zu akzeptieren, oder den anderen Weg, der nicht weniger schwer ist, denn sie muss Andys Herz brechen. All das schoss ihr in diesen Moment durch den Kopf.

Als Sharon, ihn leicht weg stößt, löst Andy den Kuss und öffnet die Augen. Er im Gegensatz, hatte seine Augen geschlossen und genoss ihre zarten Lippen auf seiner. Als Andy ihr in die Augen sieht und die Anspannung, ihrerseits, bemerkt, ließ er sie auch sofort los. Andy will natürlich nicht, das Sharon sich auf irgendeiner Weise, bedrängt fühlt. Er liebt und respektiert Sharon zu sehr, um sie, für seinen Egoismus auszunutzen. Aber, solange er noch die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle besitzt, möchte er nichts tuen, was er später bereut.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Sharon. Ich dachte, du wolltest es auch. Sonst hätte ich es nie gewagt, dich…"

In diesem Moment, legt Sharon ihm einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Sprich nicht weiter, bitte. Ich möchte nicht, dass du darüber redest, oder dich dafür entschuldigst. Denn es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, weil es nie passiert ist. Der Tag war wirklich schön und das sollte er auch bleiben. Ich möchte jetzt gerne zurück zum Hotel"

Andy verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was soll er? Es einfach vergessen, diesen, für ihn, wunderbaren Moment. Nein, dass könnte er nie, aber er sieht auch, wie Sharon immer mehr Abstand nahm und sich auf die andere Seite des Schiffes setzt. Das Risiko, sie endgültig zu verlieren, wäre für ihn zu groß. Daher beschloss Andy sie erstmal in ruhe zu lassen. Er geht zum Cockpit und setzt das Schiff in Bewegung. Beide sahen sich nicht an, oder sprachen mit einander. Auch als sie am Hotel angekommen sind, brachten beide nur ein leises „Gute Nacht!" heraus und gingen schließlich getrennte Wege, bis in ihre Zimmer.

* * *

Keiner von beiden, war es gelungen, ein Auge zu zubekommen. Wie sollten sie sich verhalten, wenn sie sich sehen. Nun, es ist unvermeidbar, es sei denn, einer von ihnen, würde versuchen, sich ein anderes Hotel zu suchen. Aber damit ist das Problem noch lange nicht aus der Welt geschafft. Spätestens auf der Arbeit, würde es nicht mehr funktionieren. Auch da wäre es nur möglich, durch eine Versetzung. So viele Probleme auf einmal, nur weil Sharon und Andy nicht in der Lage sind, sich in die Augen zusehen. Nein, da muss es doch einen anderen Weg geben? Auf diese Feststellung kamen beide und beschlossen, am nächsten Tag, das Ganze mit dem anderen zu besprechen.

Es ist morgen und Sharon hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen. Als sie ins Bad ging, um die Dusche anzustellen, klopft es an der Tür. Völlig regungslos steht sie da. _„Lass das nicht Andy sein, bitte. Jetzt noch nicht."_ Aber es klopfte ein zweites und drittes mal. Sie kann nicht anders und geht zur Tür. Sie wirft einen vorsichtigen Blick durch den Türspion. Als sie sieht, wer vor der Tür steht, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als einmal tief einzuatmen und schließlich die Tür zu öffnen.

Es ist Andy und in seiner Hand hält er einen riesigen Blumenstrauß.

Völlig im Gedanken, vergass Sharon, das sie noch im Bademantel steckt und Andy blieb es nicht unbemerkt und lächelt.

„Guten morgen, Sharon! Die sind für Dich!" und hält ihr die Blumen hin."

Aber Sharon behält ihre Hände im Bademantel versteckt. Erst da, bemerkt sie, wie sie angezogen ist.

„Guten Morgen, was willst du? Ich wollt mich gerade noch umziehen." Und verschränkt die Arme vor sich.

Andy sieht sie an und es verschlägt ihm die Sprache. Sie sieht heute so hübsch Natürlich aus. Dieser Bademantel steht ihr viel besser, wie der von gestern, und ihre Haare hat sie mit einer Spange, wild hochgesteckt.

„Ich..Ich wollte nur die Blumen vorbeibringen und Dich fragen, ob du…..du vielleicht nachher etwas Zeit für mich hast?"

langsam greift Sharon nach den Blumen.

„Die sind sehr schön, danke." Ein längerer Blickkontakt kommt zu Stande, als Sharon schließlich mit dem Kopf nickt.

„Um 8 Uhr treffen wir uns, im Speisesaal." Andy lächelt und ist froh, dass sie ihn nicht wieder eine Abfuhr gegeben hatte,

Sharon schließt langsam die Tür und Andy winkt ihr noch schnell zu.

* * *

Als Sharon den Speisesaal betritt, saß Andy bereits an einem Tisch. Dieser ist schon mit allem Gedeckt gewesen, so als hätte Andy sich, alles von gesten, gemerkt, was Sharon gerne isst.

Sharon schnappt sich einen Stuhl und setzt sich näher an Andy heran.

„Möchten Sie nichts essen?" ..kam Andy als erstes in den Sinn, da er sich so viel mühe gegeben hatte.

„Nein Danke, ich bin nicht hungrig. Eigentlich wollte ich direkt zum Punkt kommen." Und Sharon beugt sich etwas zu ihm rüber, um nicht laut reden zu müssen. Dabei sehen sich beide tief in die Augen.

„Zum Punkt….ja zum Punkt kommen ist gut, also dann…Fang Du als erstes an." Andy hat ein bisschen Angst und ihm wurde Tod schlecht, wenn er daran denkt, was jetzt bei diesem Gespräch heraus kommen würde.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

* * *

**Für das nächste Kapitel, dürft ihr gerne mitmischen...was wäre euch lieber?**

***Soll Sharon zur ihrere liebe, zu Andy, stehen oder soll sie ihm sein Herzlein brechen? **

***Wenn es eventuell zu einer gemeinsamen Nacht kommen sollte...was soll sie sein? Kurz und Knapp beschrieben, oder schon etwas genauer. (kein Po...das ist sicher) ;)**

**_Also, bringt mir eure Ideen...es kann auch in eine ganz andere Richtung gehen, welche mir nie eingefallen wäre..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vielen Dank, für eure Ideen. Ich habe mir einige zu Herzen genommen. Und da kam mir eine etwas andere Idee. Es kommen ja noch einige Kapitel, also nicht unruhig werden…. ;) aber ein bisschen muss ich die spezielle Nacht, noch aufschieben..hihihi**

* * *

Als Sharon Luft holt und anfangen will zu sprechen, kommt bei Andy eine Panik hoch. Er kann es jetzt schon kaum ertragen und beginnt das Gespräch.

„Halt Sharon…Ich würde gerne anfangen." Sharon sieht ihn mit großen Augen an und ist gespannt darauf, was er jetzt so schnell zu sagen hat.

„Bevor Du mir mit Ausreden kommst, möchte ich Dir gerne was dazu sagen. Ich bin kein Idiot. Ich weiß wie kompliziert es werden kann. Du hast deine Prinzipien, genau so wie ich meine. Und nach der Scheidung mit meiner Exfrau, hab ich mir geschworen, mich auf keine Frau mehr einzulassen. Aber warum soll ich, in meinem Leben, auf die Liebe verzichten, oder nur die Gelegenheit zu verpassen, nicht mehr ewig einsam zu bleiben. Und was ich besonders Hasse, ist die Tatsache, dass du mit mir spielst." Andy wurde etwas lauter und aufbrausender, wie er eigentlich sein wollte Aber er beherrscht sich wieder und spricht leiser fort.

„Diese Blicke und Gesten von dir, waren doch eindeutig, sonst hätte ich niemals, den ersten Schritt getan. Aber dann so zu tun, als sei ich das Problem und würde dich bedrängen, finde ich nicht fair. Warum kannst du nicht akzeptieren wie es ist und diese Momente genießen, anstatt daran zu denken, wie es weiter gehen soll. Alles ergibt sich von selbst, auch wenn wir versuchen, die Kontrolle darüber haben zu wollen. Ich zum Beispiel, bin mir meiner Gefühle immer sicher und wenn ich was haben will, versuche ich alles, um es auch zu bekommen. Aber du nimmst alles hin und unternimmst nichts dagegen. Weißt du was Sharon, bei dir komm ich auf Wiederstand. Deshalb, werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen, solange bis du dir sicher bist, was du willst. Erst dann kannst du mit mir zum Punkt kommen." Wütend steht Andy auf und verlässt den Tisch, wo er Sharon völlig fassungslos zurück lässt.

Die anderen Leute im Saal bekamen das etwas laute Ansprache mit und als Sharon sich umsieht, drehen alle, ihre Köpfe wieder weg und gingen ihren Beschäftigungen weiter nach. _„Oh mein Gott, dass war aber jetzt peinlich. Was ist nur in Andy gefahren, dass er so mit mir spricht. Mhhh…aber er hat schon irgendwie Recht"._ Sharon beschließt, erstmal einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.

* * *

Sharon geht den privaten Strand, des Hotels, entlang. Sie denkt über Andys Worte und die Reaktion, von ihm nach.

„_Er muss tatsächlich etwas für mich empfinden, aber warum gibt er so schnell auf. Bin ich wirklich so kompliziert? Habe ich mit ihm nur gespielt? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber ich glaube, dass ist das was er meint. Meine Unsicherheit. Und hätte ich mir wirklich Ausreden ausgedacht, um mich nicht zu entscheiden? Aber es ist so schwer, ich mag nicht mehr verletzt werden. Doch ich glaube, dass er das auch nicht möchte. Oh man, warum fällt es mir nur so schwer, meinem Glück freien lauf zu lassen. Aber ,wenn ich so darüber nach denke, fühle ich mich sehr wohl in seiner nähe. Seine Berührungen lösen etwas in mir aus, was ich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt habe. Was mach jetzt nur?"_

Ganz im Gedanken, bemerkt Sharon nicht, dass sie am Strand beobachtet wird.

Bis sie plötzlich angesprochen wird.

„Einen wunderschönen Tag, schöne Frau. Könnten Sie mir für einen Moment, kurz Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken?" Ein Mann kommt auf sie zu, der einen Stapel Zettel in den Händen hält.

Völlig überrascht und etwas erschrocken bleibt Sharon stehen.

„Guten Tag, natürlich, um was geht es." Sharon schaut und sieht, dass er wirklich gut aussieht. Braun gebrannt, sportliche Figur, nettes Lächeln und _„Viel zu Jung" _kommt Sharon direkt in den Sinn und lächelt ihn an.

_„Was ist nur mit mir los?…..Das ist dieser Ort, der macht mich so wuschisch!"_

„Haben Sie schon etwas für heute Abend geplant, wenn es nicht der Fall ist, würde ich Ihnen gerne etwas empfehlen." Er reicht ihr einen Zettel.

„Heute Abend findet eine Beachparty statt, organisiert wird diese Party vom Hotel aus. Daher wäre auch alles all inklusive. Leckere Getränke, kaltes Buffet, rhythmische Musik und romantische Atmosphäre. Das einzige was Sie mitbringen müssten, ist gute Laune. Bringen Sie auch die ganze Familie mit, Freund, oder Freundin. Es wird sich Lohnen." Der Mann merkt, dass sie traurig aussieht, als er sie bat, Freunde mit zu bringen.

„Sie können natürlich auch gerne alleine kommen. Wir haben viele Singles auf der Party und ich verspreche Ihnen, dieser Abend wird bestimmt unvergesslich und vielleicht finden sie auch Ihre große Liebe." Sharon sieht in mit großen Augen an._ „Ist das wirklich so offensichtlich, dass ich ohne Partner hier bin."_

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie bin ich nicht in der Stimmung, auf eine Party zu gehen." Der Mann sieht sie an und lächelt.

„Ich werde heute Abend auch auf dieser Beachparty sein, vielleicht darf ich mir erlauben, mir einen Tanz mit Ihnen zu reservieren" Dabei zwinkert er ihr zu. Sharon scheint sichtlich nervös, auf dieses Angebot zu reagieren und stimmt schließlich zu , mit einem. „Gut, ich überleg es mir!".

* * *

Andy hingegen, hat den ganzen Tag mit Aktivitäten verbracht. Er wollte sich unbedingt ablenken. Als er abends am Hotel ankommt, wird er direkt vom Personal aufgefordert, doch mal die Beachparty zu besuchen. Wieder etwas, wo er sich von Sharon ablenken könnte. Andy geht davon aus, dass Sharon nicht dort sein wird. Er zog sich nur schnell etwas anderes an und machte sich frisch, als er die Treppen zum Strand herunter geht. Der Strand ist nur mit vielen Fackeln beleuchtet, Tische und Stühle sind aufgestellt und eine kleine Band spielt heimische rhythmische Musik. Andy ist begeistert und freut sich auf den Abend.

Die Party ist schon richtig im Gange. Andy steht an einer Strohbar und stillt seinen Durst mit *Vitaminbomben*. Es ist schon komisch für Andy. Er sieht überall nur verliebte Pärchen, die auf romantischer Musik, dicht zusammen Tanzen. Und da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, der Einsamkeit. Da blieb es auch nicht aus, dass er direkt wieder an Sharon denkt und an das, was er heute morgen zu ihr gesagt hatte. Andy bereut nicht was er sagte, aber er hätte nicht einfach so gehen dürfen. Aber er war so wütend. Bei diesem Gedanken, nimmt er nochmal einen kräftigen Schluck, von seinem Fruchtcocktail. Andy schaut wieder in die tanzenden Menschenmenge, bis er etwas sieht und sich verschluckt. Er schaut ganz genau hin, aber kann nicht viel erkennen. Eine Silhouette von einer Frau, ist zu sehen, die geradewegs auf dem weg zur Party ist. Durch das flackern der Flammen, kann er nur Das erkennen. Sie sieht Sharon so ähnlich. Um so näher sie kommt, um so erstarrter wirkt Andy. Plötzlich sind seine Augen weit aufgerissen und der Mund geöffnet.

Es ist Sharon, aber ihr Antlitz, war der Auslöser, dass Andy aussieht, wie ein Idiot.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

**Kommentare sind immer willkommen! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sie trägt ein langes rotes Kleid, aus leichtem Soff. An der Seite des Kleides befindet sich ein Schlitz, welches Ihre langen Beine, zum Vorschein bringt. Das Licht vom Feuer und des Mondes, lässt ihr schönes, langes Haar, förmlich schimmern. Der Stoff weht im Wind und umspielt ihre Figur. Ihre elfenhafte Erscheinung, sorgt für aufsehen bei einigen Gästen.

Andy kann kaum noch atmen. So bezaubernd sieht sie aus. Als Andy allen Mut zusammen nimmt und aufsteht, um zu ihr zu gehen. Da kommt plötzlich ein junger Mann um die Ecke und geht auf Sharon zu.

„Ahh.. die schöne Frau vom Strand. Schön, dass Sie Ihre Meinung geändert haben!" Er bleibt vor Sharon stehen und gibt ihr einen Handkuss. Sharon lächelt und ist peinlich berührt, als er noch hinzufügt, „Sie sehen wirklich Zauberhaft aus, aber das ist nun wirklich nicht schwer, bei einer so wunderschönen Frau."

Andy setzt sich wieder auf seinen Hocker und sein Gesicht sagt alles. _„Dieser Lackaffe. Wer ist das überhaupt? Der hat doch wirklich nerven, sich an meine Sharon ran zu machen. Lackaffe….dieser…."_ Vor lauter Eifersucht, trinkt er mit nur einem Schluck sein volles Glas leer. Innerlich ist er am Kochen und stellt sich vor, wie er ihn im Meer ersäuft, oder ihn zur einer menschlichen Fackel macht. Lauter bösartige Gedanken hegt Andy gerade. Aber als der Mann dann noch Sharon zum Tanzen auffordert und sie sich ihm in die Arme gleiten lässt, muss Andy sich an der Bar festkrallen, um nicht wie ein verrückter auf zu springen. Es läuft recht schnelle Musik, aber dieses Lied ging zu ende und langsame, romantische Musik ertönt. Der Mann zieht Sharon noch dichter an sich heran. Andy beobachtet das ganze Geschehen. Er will nicht vor ihr eine Szene machen, denn, noch hat sie sich nicht entschieden und solange, will Andy Abstand nehmen. Aber als er dann noch sieht, wie Sharon Spass hat und dieser Kerl ihr plötzlich eine Hand auf Ihren zierlichen Po legt, wars so, als würde in Andy eine Bombe explodieren. Gleichzeitig glierte es. Das Glas in Andys Hand zersprang, soviel Druck hatte er ausgeübt, vor Wut. _„Diesem Lackaffen, zeig ich es. Der wird in dieser Nacht noch sein letztes Gebet aufsagen müssen."_

* * *

Sharon bemerkt seine Hand und schiebt sie ganz schnell, mit einer Handbewegung, wieder nach oben. Ihr war es schon etwas unangenehm. Sharon kennt ihn doch gar nicht und nur weil er gut aussieht, hat er noch lange nicht das Recht, ihr an den Po zufassen. Aber irgendwie verstand der Mann es nicht und nahm es als eine Aufforderung wahr und greift diesmal mit beiden Händen an ihren Po. Das ist Sharon zuviel. Und dann als er noch versucht, Sharon zu Küssen, versucht sie ihn von sich zu schieben, leider ohne Erfolg.

„Lassen Sie das, ich möchte das Sie mich loslassen."

„Ah kommen Sie, nur ein kleines Bussel auf den Mund."

Andy, von der Bar aus, bekommt alles mit. Auch Sharons Reaktion. _„Oh man, der wird was erleben."_ Und geht auf die Zwei zu. Andy ist so voller Wut, dass er gerade zu allem fähig wäre. Sharon sieht Andy, wie er von hinten, ihm mit einer Hand an den Nacken packt. Der Mann dreht sich erschrocken um. „Hey man, was ist dein Problem?" Oh, das hätte er besser nicht fragen sollen. Innerhalb von Sekunden, packt Andy ihn sich und zerrt ihn von Sharon weg. Als dieser, dann ausholen will, für einen Schlag, ist Andy schneller und verpasst ihm eine auf die Zwölf. Der Mann geht zu Boden und liegt völlig benommen da. Sharon sieht wie Andy ihm aufhelfen will, um ihm einen weiteren Schlag zu verpassen. Doch Sharon hält ihn davon ab.

„Das ist genug Andy!"

„Aber er weiß doch auch nicht wann genug ist. Diesem Affen werd ich es zeigen."

Sharon packt Andy an den Arm und stellt sich vor ihm.

„Komm Andy, lass es gut sein. Gehen wir etwas spazieren, bitte Andy!"

Er sieht ihr in die Augen und seine Wut verringert sich etwas.

„Also, vielleicht ist das besser so, bevor ich ihn noch in Stücke zerreißen werde. Und du….!" Dabei zeigt er mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Mann, „…Noch wurdest du verschont, aber wenn du meiner Sharon nochmal nahe kommst, mach ich dich fertig." Sharon zieht an Andy. „Komm jetzt Andy, lass ihn in Ruhe."

Doch der junge Mann ließ sich nicht drohen und grinst Andy nur dämlich an. „Genau alter Mann, geh besser mit, bevor du noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommst. Und außerdem, wollte sie es doch, diese Schlampe. Sie weiß, dass sie eh keine Chancen mehr hat, bei einem wie mir, zu landen." Sharon bleibt stehen und macht auf dem Absatz kehrt. „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden." Sie geht mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. Bleibt jedoch vor ihm stehen. Aber dann packt sie ihn an die Schultern und verpasst ihm mit ihrem Knie, einen tritt in seine Weichteile. Der Mann geht mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht zu Boden.

Ohne etwas zusagen, geht Sharon zurück zu Andy. „Komm, ich muss mich beruhigen." Sagt sie beim vorbei gehen noch zu Andy, der wie erstarrt ihr nach blickt. _„Was für eine Frau!"_ und lächelt kurz.

Sharon geht mit schnellen Schritten vorweg.

„Warte doch Sharon!" Andy kam nicht so schnell hinterher.

* * *

Einige Meter sind sie nun entfernt von der Party. Noch immer ist Sharon vorweg, bis Andy sie auf einmal am Arm festhält.

„Sharon…Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste eingreifen."

Sie bleibt stehen und sieht Andy mit einem wütenden Blick an.

„Ach, musstest du es, wirklich. Konnte man das nicht auch ohne einer Schlägerei klären. Und was, wenn ich selbst mit ihm fertig geworden wäre, ohne dein einmischen. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein." Andy verstand nicht.

„Aber er bedrängte dich doch und hat dich überall mit seinen dreckigen Pfoten angefasst. Sollte ich da wirklich einfach nur zusehen." Jetzt zeigt Sharon mit einem Zeigefinger auf ihn und wird richtig laut, vor Wut.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das Recht hast, eifersüchtig zu sein. Denn soweit sind wir noch nicht, mein Lieber. Und zudem, was war das, heute morgen. Lässt mich einfach da sitzen, wie eine Idiotin. Überhaupt, du tickst doch nicht mehr richtig, mit mir so zu reden. Ich wollte hier Entspannen, aber du versaust mir den ganzen Urlaub." Dabei macht sie wieder kehrt und geht weiter, doch auch diesmal, hält Andy sie fest.

„Lass mich los, ich bin sauer auf dich."

„Ja Sharon, und du hast allen Grund. Ich hab mich aufgeführt wie ein Idiot, es tut mir so unendlich leid.

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen. Denn weißt du was Andy, ich blöde Kuh wollte morgen zu dir gehen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich uns eine Chance geben wollte. Aber jetzt, nach dieser Aktion, kannst du das vergessen." Sharon reizt sich von Andy los und geht mit schnellen Schritten weiter. Zurück lässt sie einen verwirrten Andy.

„Sharon…jetzt bleib doch stehen…_"verdammt_". Ich liebe dich und wollte dich doch nur beschützen. Bitte Sharon." Schrie er ihr nach, als Sharon schließlich stehen bleibt.

„Du tust was?" und dreht sich zu Andy um, der auf sie zugelaufen kommt.

Völlig aus der puste, fährt er fort.

„Ja Sharon. Ich habe mich unsterblich in dich verliebt. Als ich dich dann noch mit diesem Lackaffen zusammen gesehen habe, brannte bei mir die Sicherungen durch. Ich weiß, dass ich einen oder, nein, mehrere Fehler gemacht habe. Aber nur aus diesem Grund. Bitte Sharon, vergeb mir und gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich möchte dich nicht, auf diese Weise, verlieren."

Fortsetzung folgt…

Kommentare sind immer willkommen! ;)

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Die langersehnte Nacht. Ich hoffe, ich habs einigermaßen gut hinbekommen, fürs erste mal ;)**

* * *

Sharon sieht Andy tief in die Augen. In seinen Augen, konnte sie erkennen, dass alles was er gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entspricht. Aus ihrem Zorn, wurde Verlegenheit und sie blickt auf den Boden.

„Ach Andy!" Sie seufzt kurz auf und fährt fort.

„Ich glaube, dass ich noch nicht mal sauer auf die gewesen bin. Es war nur so demütigend, was dieser Schuft zu mir gesagt hat. Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen, von seiner Art, wie er mit mir sprach und habe nicht gemerkt, dass er sich bloss nur lustig über mich gemacht hatte. Das war so peinlich." Andy bemerkt ihre Scharm und will sie trösten. Langsam nähert er sich Sharon und nimmt sie schließlich in die Arme. Sharon begrüßt seine Geste und schmiegt sich ganz fest an ihn.

„Sharon, lass dir eins sagen. Egal was er getan und gesagt hat, du bist eine wundervolle Frau und viele Männer hätten sich glücklich schätzen können, in seiner Stellen gewesen zu sein." Dabei legt er eine Hand auf ihr Haupt und streichelt Sharon vorsichtig über ihr Haar.

„Es tut mir leid Andy, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien."

„Schwamm drüber Sharon. Vergessen und vergeben. Kannst du mir auch vergeben?"

Sharon wendet ihren Blick nach oben und schaut Andy an.

„Das habe ich schon…. Danke Andy, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast. Das hat schon lang, kein Mann mehr für mich getan. Ich fand es zwar nicht korrekt, ihm direkt eine zu verpassen, aber es hat schon etwas imponierendes gehabt."

Sie lächelt in an.

„Ich bin eben dein Ritter, in strahlender Rüstung, der, der holden Maid zur Hilfe eilt." Bei dem Satz mussten beide herzhaft lachen.

Beide befinden sich immer noch in der Umarmung.

„Aber mir ist klar, dass ich mich, mit dir auch nicht anlegen sollte. Uiii, dass muss echt weh getan haben." Beide fallen wieder in ein Gelächter.

Aber Andy wird wieder etwas ernster.

„Also, habe ich eine zweite Chance verdient?"

„Ja Andy, sogar eine dritte und vierte." Es waren nicht mehrere Worte nötig und beide vereinen sich zu einem tiefen und langen Kuss. Andy war so voller Freude und drückt sie, nach dem Kuss, noch fester an sich heran. Er hebt sie an und dreht sich mit ihr im Kreis. Beide lachten und vergessen alles um sich herum. Er ist nun der glücklichste Mann, den er sich vorstellen konnte.

Auch Sharon ist glücklich und bereut nichts.

Wie zwei verliebte Teenager und Händchen haltend, gehen beide den Strand, Richtung Hotel, entlang. Kein Wort, nur Blicke schenken sie sich.

* * *

Im Hotel angekommen, nehmen beide zusammen, den Weg nach oben.

Vor der Tür des Zimmers, von Sharon, bleiben sie stehen.

Bevor Andy etwas sagen konnte, ist Sharon schneller.

„Willst du noch mit rein?" Andy versteht und ließ sie das nicht zweimal fragen.

Er packt sich Sharon und küsst sie innig und wild. Während dessen, öffnet Sharon, mit tasten, die Tür und beiden fielen wild umschlungen durch die Tür. Mit einem Schubser, schlägt Andy mit einem Bein, die Tür wieder zu und fixiert das Bett. Beide fallen ins Bett mit Sharon voraus. Als sie den Kuss beenden, sehen sie sich tief in die Augen.

Andy betrachtet Sharon, wie sie unter ihm liegt. Andy erhebt sich und stellt sich vor ihr hin. Schnell beginnt er die Knöpfe ,seines Hemdes, zu öffnen. Sharon beobachtet und setzt sich auf. Ihre Hände gleiten unter sein Hemd und arbeiten sich nach oben, zu seiner Brust. Als das Hemd nun geöffnet war, beginnt Sharon, es ihm aus zu ziehen. Andy spürt ihre Blicke auf ihn und die Hände die ihn berühren. Langsam gleiten ihre Hände wieder nach unten. Sie öffnet den Gürtel und schließlich den Knopf seiner Hose. Ihre Blicke treffen sich immer wieder und er spürt ihre Begierde in ihren Augen. Andy kniet sich zu Sharon herunter. Er berührt Sharons Bein und beginnt sie vom Knöchel aus, an zu küssen. Völlig entspannt legt sie sich zurück, als er an den Oberschenkel aufhört. Nun beginnen seine Hände, den restlichen Weg. Er erhebt sich und legt sich auf sie. Die eine Hand befindet sich unter ihrem Kleid, die andere bahnt sich den Weg zu ihren Brüsten, welche er beginnt zu massieren.

Sharon lässt ein leise stöhnen von sich und genießt seine Berührungen. Doch dann beherrscht sie sich wieder und drückt ihn von sich.

„Warte,…ich muss noch was los werden!" Andy schaut irritiert.

„Was Sharon?" Sharon lächelt und flüstert ihm ins Ohr, „Mein Kleid!" Sie erhebt sich und steht mit dem Rücken, zu Andy. Dieser grinst bis zu beiden Ohren und verstand. Andy zieht am Reißverschluss, bis er unten ankommt. Sie dreht sich um und lässt ihr Kleid langsam, an sich herunter gleiten. Andy staunt nicht schlecht. Nun steht sie vor ihm, nur bekleidet im BH und Slip. Sharon hat einen wunderschönen Körper und dieser bringt Andy völlig aus der Fassung. Sie beugt sich zu hin hinüber. Andy ist nicht mehr zu bremsen und nimmt Sharon an sich. Seine Küsse auf ihren Körper und die Hände, die sie überall berühren, machen Sharon willenlos. Sie begibt sich in seine Arme, die sie dann langsam zurück auf das Bett legen.

Es war so, als würde für Sharon und Andy, die Zeit stehen bleiben. Beide lassen sich einfach fallen und genossen, dass Spiel der leidenschaftlichen Vereinigung. Bis beide schließlich den Höhepunkt, der Begierde, erreichen. Nichts konnte diesen Moment der anschließenden, innigen Umarmung, der Erschöpfung, stören. Selbst als, sie später zusammen einschliefen, war es so, als wären sie nun auf ewig verbunden, in der Umarmung der Liebe.

Es ist morgen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, küssten Sharon wach. Sie reibt sich die Augen und sieht Andy neben sich liegen, der noch in den tiefsten Träumen gefangen schien. Doch plötzlich klingelt, Sharons Handy.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

* * *

**Kommentare sind immer willkommen! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

So schnell Sharon nur konnte, griff sie zu ihrer Tasche, die neben dem Bett steht und kramt nach dem Handy, bis sie endlich fündig geworden ist. Kurz sieht sie nach links zu Andy, der nur kurz aufbrummt und sich auf die Seite dreht und weiter schläft. Sharon schmunzelt und geht schließlich ans Handy. Ohne auf das Display zu schauen, flüstert sie fragend, wer da ist.

„Hi Sharon, hier ist Rusty! Ich wollt mal hören, wie der Urlaub bis jetzt ist und ob du entspannst?" Rusty konnte nicht anders, Er ist neugierig und kann nicht abwarten, wenn Sharon wieder zu hause ist.

„Oh Rusty! Hör zu, der Zeitpunkt ist gerade ganz schlecht. Ich werde dich nachher nochmal anrufen?"

„Hey Sharon, warum flüstert du? Was ist los?"

„Nichts, ich kann nur gerade nicht….ich ruf dich gleich an, ok" Sharon klingt schon etwas genervt. _‚Diese Neugiernase'._

„Nein, nachher kann ich nicht. Ich will doch nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht und ob du Spass hast."

„Rusty,….Alles ist ok ja. Wichtig ist, ob bei dir alles ok ist?"

„Ja alles klasse. Also sag, warum flüstert du?…..Hab ich dich vielleicht bei irgendwas gestört, oder hab ich dich sogar geweckt?" Rusty hat Glück, dass Sharon sein blödes grinsen nicht sieht.

Wären dessen schaut Sharon auf die Uhr und bemerkt, dass es schon 11 Uhr ist.

„Geweckt, nein, ich schlafe doch nie so lang, dass weißt du doch. Ich hab nur etwas Kopfschmerzen und die Lautstärke ist nicht mein Freund. Wo willst du denn noch hin?" Immer wieder schaut Sharon nach Andy, der immer noch fest am schlafen ist. Sie will ihn nicht wecken.

„Louie wollte mich noch zu einem Schachturnier bringen. Ich merk doch, dass du flunkerst. Vorhin hast du gesagt, der Zeitpunkt wäre schlecht. Was treibst du?" Rusty lacht auf und merkt, wie nervös Sharon wird.

„Thema flunkern! Hast du mir nicht auch was zu beichten?"

„Nöö, keine Ahnung. Du lenkst doch vom Thema ab….sag jetzt!" Rusty weiß, was sie meint, aber lässt sich nichts anmerken.

„Rusty, jetzt reicht es. Schick mir eine SMS, wenn das Turnier rum ist, dann ruf ich nochmal an."

„Ja ja, will nicht stören, bei dem, was auch immer du tust. Mach ich und grüß Andy von mir!" In diesem Moment, wird Rusty klar, dass er sich verplappert hat und legt prompt auf.

Sharon kann es nicht fassen _‚Dieser Schlitzohr'_

Sie legt das Handy bei Seite und fällt zurück in die Kissen. _‚Ich weiß nicht. Soll ich es Rusty sagen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er vielleicht schon so eine Ahnung hat.' _Als Sharon in den Gedanken vertieft ist, legt Andy einen Arm um sie. „Guten Morgen meine Schöne. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Sharon lächelt und zeigt auf die Uhr.

„Ich hab noch nie so lange geschlafen, also denk ich…sehr gut." Beide kichern und Andy gibt ihr einen Kuss.

„Sag mal, wer hat denn da angerufen?"

„Oh mhh…Rusty. Er wollte nur mal hören, ob alles ok ist. Ich dachte du hättest geschlafen?"

Dabei muss Andy lachen. „Bei dem krach…„ und schnunzelt „Ich hab nur so getan… Willst du es ihm sagen, das mit uns zwei?"

Sharon sieht zur decke. „Weißt du was! Noch nicht, ich lass ihn erstmal zappeln. Er rief nur an, weil er neugierig ist und ob sein Plan aufgegangen ist."

Andy beginnt Sharons Hals zu küssen und murmelt. „Also ich werde mich bei Rusty bedanken, für seinen großartigen Plan."

Sharon muss lachen. "Ahhh, das kitzelt….Ja, er ist ein guter Junge!…Was machst du, aufhören, wir müssen aufstehen." Andy grinst Sharon nur an und macht weiter, wo er aufgehört hat.

„Ja hast Recht, müssen wir nicht, wir haben endlich Urlaub!" Beide lachen auf und verstecken sich unter die Bettdecke.

**Ende**

* * *

**So, dass wars mal erst mit dieser Story. Vielleicht mach irgendwann eine neue, die an dieser Anknüpft.**

**Ich sag Danke, an alle, die dieser Story treu gefolgt sind.**

**Natürlich wird das nicht meine letzte sein. Ich hoffe, man bleibt mir weiterhin so treu. ;)**

**LG Knudscheldiese**

* * *

**Kommentare sind immer willkommen!**


End file.
